Peetas torture
by Initiate-tribute
Summary: There was no insight on Peeta Mellarks full torture experience.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: There was no real story of Peeta's suffering and torture in the capitol so I would just write what Thought it'd be like. (sorry its short, will be longer in the future.**

*Contains spoiles for The Hunger games, Catching fire, Mockingly part one and part two*

PROLOGUE

-Peeta-

It's so quiet here- wherever I am.. I can hear myself think, my eyelashes bashing together as I blink. The room is dark with only light coming from the crack under what I assume is the door.

"Hello?" I whisper, it comes out raspier than I thought and need to clear my throat.

There is no reply, I assume I'm alone. The last thing i remember was the games I kissed Katniss goodbye and vowed to see her at midnight. Then loud bangs and bright lights, The roof was falling, construction peeling away from the dome. I can't remember what happened after.

An ear piercing scream comes from down the hall, I have to try to cover my ears, it reminds me of when the Mocking birds pretended to be Prim in the arena and how Katniss couldn't escape the hell. The screaming only gets louder and I can't do anything but pray they aren't Katniss or Prim.

The door handle giggles and unlocks, Bright light from the hall showers over me, burning the back of my eyes and a peacekeeper throws in a fraile body in a grown against the wall. They stand back up, and from what I can see their hands are cuffed, They scream again bashing and crying against the door.

"They'll get you! They'll kill all of you, scums!"

I recognise that voice…

"Johanna?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the first part got some views (yay) and I also made a mistake and said "mockingjays" in the arena and it was really "jabberjays". Sorry about that part but heres chapter two, if you actually read these please let me know it would help out a lot.**

Peetas POV

I feel like maybe if I can open my eyes wide enough I should be able too see where I am, because right now all there seems to be is the floor and walls. Johanna filled me in on whats happening right now; apparently after the force field type thing started to fall apart, they sent in hovercrafts to pick everyone remaining. The capitol picked me, Johanna and a few other tributes we haven't heard from. I don't know where Katniss is, I hope that just maybe she's back at district 12, safe.

"They're up to something.." Johannas voice pierces my thoughts

"What?" Is all my voice can think of saying, I've been zoned out for a while now.

Johanna scoffs "The capitol." she spits, "I overheard them talking about some sort of serum making them switch the ones they loved into ones they hated."

I didn't want to know why she wasn't tied up like I am and was out there with the peacekeepers, but I couldn't stop myself "You overheard when they.. well took you away. Why'd they do that?" I asked hesitantly.

She took a moment to reply, "I was yelling and screaming, for help and I guess they just got sick of me." She adjusts how she's sitting. "They took me to a bright white room with no windows or anything. They tortured me."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I've seen what the capitol do the people and personally I think she's lucky they didn't just kill her on the spot. "If they wanted us dead.. then they would have killed us, they need us for something." I half whisper, as if theres a peacekeeper right here listening in.

"Thats right Lover Boy." She sounds impressed "You're finally understanding things."

'Lover Boy' was a nickname— well more of an insult given to me by the careers when we trained for the first games. I guess she uses it too now.

"Do you think they'll ever save us?" Johanna asks desperately. For once, it feels like she is really worried and upset.

In a way, I hope they don't. I want Katniss to stay there and live forever, with her family. But Johanna hasn't got any family left she can wish for so I simply just say "Yeah.. They wouldn't leave us."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and yes this part was short, again I just want to get them up quickly and I need time to brainstorm. **


End file.
